minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Adrian
My friend, Adrian. Recently died of mysterious causes. , we both loved to play Minecraft, we would always build crazy contraptions in creative and would fight to the death in survival, we were the best of friends, and I found him. I know this sounds crazy… My name is Armin by the way, I am writing this because I had recently found him.. like I just said. So I made a world in Minecraft, then invited my friends, Caleb and Issac. Issac always believed in curses and was pretty superstitious. Caleb, on the other hand, was the opposite. he did NOT believe in curses. We were in a creative world, so we could build, Issac and I were building GLaDOS from the Portal series when Caleb noticed another player, I tp’d to him and saw somebody whereing the steve skin, but the shirt was red, the pants were purple, and was wearing what appeared to be an orange blindfold. I was completely flummoxed, this was not normal. I asked Caleb what we should do, he said, “ I don't know” My parents were out on a cruise. I know, that's bad parenting when you know what type of person I was before this happened. We were on the porch of the house we built and where we saw the mysterious player, , still staring at the player, unsure of what to do, it was just, so strange. We decided to hop off, hopping the hacker would leave as well, five days had passed and nothing happened. until I heard a pan drop in the kitchen. I was not sure what caused it, my cat was in my bed with me, sleeping, which was also strange. as my British Shorthair, Ben is usually up during the night. I ignored it, thinking it was just my mind, as I was already half asleep. I slept for the rest of the night. I woke up the next morning. Very happy for some reason. I went downstairs to get some breakfast. Only to find my kitchen trashed, My plates smashed, pots and pans were strewn across the floor, the oven, fridge, and dishwasher all opened up. Someone had broken in, as evidenced by My broken window, I checked my security cameras, Everything was normal until the window broke, that’s when the entire feed went to static. But I could still hear the kitchen being messed up, plus the pan falling over that woke me up. I called the cops, telling them what happened. but they could find no evidence of someone being here. I went into Minecraft’s files, Hoping that would give me an answer, because I knew this wasn't a coincidence, someone was out there, wanting to kill me. there was a new folder in the files called “ Adrian” most of it was filled with code, so much code, there was an OBJ file,Opening it, I saw it was the same mysterious player’s skin, in a sitting position,I was now creeped out, I wasn't sure if the thing I had encountered was a hacker anymore, then I paid more attention to the code, the code was a lot, it almost seemed like its own game, like there was that much code, I'm not kidding! I went on Yahoo answers, telling of my experience, about a week later, somebody said, “ if it's enough to be another game, maybe try compiling it, if you do that, you might get your answer” so I did, and surprisingly, it was its own game! it was Minecraft Beta_ 2734_7346_376, or at least that's what I saw, I don't remember any beta being called Beta_ 2734_7346_376. so I went into a new world, everything was normal to say the least, I had just built my house when I saw, the same character, it was staring at me from across the beach I had built my house on, I was freaked out at this point, first I find some creepy guy in my world, then, I see the creepy guy skin in the files, after that, I find a non-existent version of Minecraft within Minecraft itself, and finally, the creepy guy reappears. it just didn't add up, there's a hacker, the hacker’s skin in the files, the hacker in another version of Minecraft, like, what was going on? the hacker, if I could call them that, began to slowly walk towards me, I had no weapons on me, or any type of Defense, I tried to fight back, but nothing worked. all I could do was run, run, run, and run. the game crashed when the non-existent character caught up to me. I was just sitting there, dumbfounded, Adrian was my friend, if this was him, why would he try to hurt me? I just didn't know. but I wanted to know. Caleb invited me over to his house, so of course, I went there, we began talking about stuff like, video games, YouTube, Everything male teenagers would be interested in, I got a text on my phone. it was from a blocked number. they said, Hi '' Who is this? ''DIARNA Okay, I don't get what that means! Now please stop! I am terribly sorry for what I did last night. I think you got the wrong number. No! I'm supposed to be texting you. '' I don't even know what you did. ''I Vandalized your kitchen. THAT WAS YOU??? Yes, I am so sorry…. Wait, are you that weird hacker guy? Oh yeah! that's me Armin! How do you know my name? Bruh, it's me, Adrian! But you died! People think that, but I'm still here. '' The number stopped texting me after that. I still don't know who that was.. I'm just so shaken, but more stuff was going to happen… I was still at Caleb’s house later that night, While I was walking to The Fridge to get something to eat, Caleb pulled me over to a hallway with a door at the end, we began to sneak down. We were all terrified, wondering what was going on, on the other side, we opened the door to see nothing. we looked around for a while, but there was no evidence of someone being here, that was, until I looked at the corner, it was Adrian. I was frozen in fear, and so was Caleb, he walked toward us, slowly, we both could not move! we were that scared! He walked right up to us, and only said 3 words: ''I’m. Still. Here... Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities Category:Hackers Category:Supernatural Category:Cliche